The present invention relates to pipe gaskets for sealing a bell and spigot pipe connection. Specifically the present invention relates to a gasket having a base and a sealing lip which is pressed against the base to form a tight seal by mechanical interaction between the base and the arm.
Pipes used for water supply lines or sewage lines frequently have a bell at one end which receives the spigot of an adjacent section of pipe. Typically, in plastic pipe the bell includes an internal, annular recess in which a gasket is placed to seal the joint between the bell and spigot. The gasket must not only make an effective seal, it must also be relatively simple to install and must retain itself in the recess in the bell, and it must allow the spigot to be inserted relatively easily.
In some environments in which these pipe gaskets are used, a considerable amount of debris exists. Frequently, this debris lodges between the arm and the base of the gasket thereby weakening the seal provided by the gasket.
Additionally, it is also desirable to have a gasket which can be inserted in either direction and still operate properly, as in the case of prior art symmetrical gaskets.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a self-energizing pipe gasket that includes a base and an arm configuration which prevents debris from lodging between the base and the arm prior to insertion of a spigot.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide an improved self-energizing pipe gasket which can be inserted in either direction and which will provide a reliable and enduring seal.